Lana (⌭)
"'''Lana (BP)'" redirects here. This page refers to Lana specifically in the context of the Bola Parasola and ⌭Saga series. For information on the character as a whole, see Lana.'' Lana is a major central character of the ⌭Saga and the larger Bola Parasola. Prior to the fracturing caused by the expulsion of the Shadowman and the Apothicons from Dr. Monty's "perfect world", Lana was one of the two Guardians of Time that watched over Hyrule. After the fracturing, Lana and her other half, Cia, split up in an attempt to save the many worlds from their destruction. Throughout Tome 57, Lana acts as one of the three main de facto leaders of the Main Story, alongside Palutena and Edward Richtofen, though her role is much larger as she acts as a central character throughout all of the Main Story, Outsider Story, and Pericles Story, as both The Outsider and Professor Pericles intend to assist Lana in order to further their own goals. At the end of Tome 57, Lana's body is weakened and corrupted by the energy released by the Shadowman following his defeat, causing her to undergo a physical and mental transformation. Though Lana and Cia were referred to as "Guardians of Time" in Hyrule Warriors, they are said to actually be minor goddesses in the canon of the Bola Parasola. Physical Appearance Lana is a young human woman of relatively average stature. She has long, light blue hair, which she often wears in a ponytail off the right side of her head. Holding this ponytail in place is a small white-feathered hairpiece with a blue base with gold accents and two large red-orange feathers protruding from it. She also wears a small blue diamond-shaped crystal and a small white stone on her bangs. Lana has purple eyes. For clothing, Lana wears a blue top that exposes her abdomen. Her left arm and shoulder are covered by a small white cape held in place by a golden shoulderpad connected to the gold-bordered blue diamond-shaped brooch she wears above her chest; across her chest and abdomen, Lana has two blue ribbons that connect to this small brooch and a small circular adornment that hangs from it. On both of her arms, she wears puffed white sleeves with golden accents that are unconnected to the rest of her outfit; these sleeves end in a golden cuff closer to her shoulders, and a white cuff embedded with golden accents and small blue jewels closer to her wrists. Lana wears a blue skirt with golden pattern adorning it; attached to her right hip is a large silver-encased blue jewel, from which a material nearly identical in appearance to her cape hangs over her skirt. On her legs, Lana wears thigh-high white leggings with golden accents that lead into blue footwear that have golden accents and white feathers on them. After being corrupted, Lana's hair turns do a darker, more monochromatic blue colour and she wears a white bandage across her forehead and her left eye. The entire left side of her body becomes engulfed in a purple-red almost-bruise-like appearance, while her left hand a complete white. Her right eye, at least, additionally becomes a red colour; as her left eye is covered by stained bandages, it is not known whether it too shares this discoloration. History Lana can be considered the main protagonist of the Bola Parasola, as many of the events in the series are directly or indirectly caused by her actions. For a complete overview of the Bola Parasola chronology, see here. Prior to the Fracturing Prior to the events of Omen 76, Lana and her other half, Cia, worked together as overseers of the flow of time of Hyrule; originally the two of them were a single being, though were split in two by Ganondorf's power. The two of them, while they were aware of all of the events that had occurred throughout Hyrule's history, were not allowed to directly interfere with the kingdom as per their instructions from the three Golden Goddesses. Though they had been instructed not to interfere with Hyrule, on at least one occasion, Lana travelled from her realm to aid Hylia's chosen hero after Ganondorf had split Lana and Cia apart and corrupted the latter. Working together with Link, Zelda, Impa, and Sheik, Lana fought against her other half in order to bring her back to her senses, though Cia managed to fracture the time-space continuum of Hyrule via the Gate of Time, bringing areas from the past into the present. During this time, Lana continued to work with her allies, in addition to warriors from the eras of time past who had been brought to the present, in order to restore peace. After completing her mission, Lana returned to the other realm where she continued her duties. Tome 57 Sometime following the fracture but prior to Omen 76, Lana and Cia split up in order to attempt to restore balance by bringing together warriors from the lands destined for destruction before they could be killed by the Shadowman, who sought to absorb the energy from their worlds in order to increase his own power. After some of the worlds are absorbed by the Shadowman, the dimensional plane is fractured in two, causing Lana and Cia to be stranded from each other. Additionally, at some point she met up with Palutena, who agreed to aid Lana by creating a barrier to keep her home of Skyworld safe so they could use it as a base camp of sorts. Throughout the Main Story, Lana primarily hops from world to world in order to rescue characters from the destruction of their worlds. The first location she travelled to was the Mushroom Kingdom, who ceases a fight between Bowser's Koopa Troop and the defending Mushroom Kingdom army and saves Bowser, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo from the Shadowman's clutches. Alongside them, she then travels to Excavation Site 64 in order to find Dr. Ludvig Maxis, but the group end up rescuing Edward Richtofen instead, who informs them of the location of the Summoning Key, and they all travel to Morg City in order to reclaim it, instead running into more foes and gaining two more allies along the way. Finally, Lana makes her way to Hyrule in order to rescue Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf, and uses the some of her dwindling power to keep the Shadowman from killing Ganondorf and activate a beacon so that Palutena could aid them. Though she sits out when Richtofen and a small group of others travel to Akihabara and the events that transpire directly following their appearance their, she aids Palutena by giving her the names of three individuals she believes could be great allies in defeating the Shadowman. For a while, she remains in Skyworld to rest, though eventually leaves to try and be of some assistance while the others leave to track down the Shadowman. Lana is brought to the Aether where she has a conversation with Dr. Monty before being attacked and saved by a small group led by The Outsider and then by Palutena, who whisks her to Regal Island, a "bubble world" created by Milla Maxwell to protect Lana, and all others in a deteriorating world, from harm while they can retrieve her. Viva la Rose Warriors Lana does not play a large role in the story of Viva la Rose Warriors, but still makes an appearance as an optional post-game boss. Her appearance in the fractured universe is documented by Maho Hiyajo, Heloise, and Lin Lee Koo, and the three report to the Rose Warriors that this sudden appearance of incredible power should be investigated. At this time, a distortion is opened up in the Nothing, which allows the Rose Warriors to travel to Twilight Town, where Lana, whose appearance is her corrupted one from the end of Tome 57, can be fought. After being defeated, Lana disappears and can not be further interacted with. Ruptured Sect Though Lana does not appear directly in Ruptured Sect, she is mentioned by Professor Pericles as the "blue woman". Additionally, it is Lana's fault that the bubble universe in which Ruptured Sect occurs exists at all, as it was created after she defeats the Shadowman. Some of Lana's quotes from the final battle against the Shadowman in Tome 57 can also be heard, albeit garbled, on the title screen should one wait long enough. Gallery HW Lana - Guardian of Time Outfit.png|One of Lana's alternate outfits in Tome 57 HW Lana - Skullkid Outfit.png|One of Lana's alternate outfits in Tome 57, based on the Skull Kid Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Main Characters Category:Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Bola Parasola Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Characters Category:Jake's Characters Category:Pages titled using unusual characters